


it's three am, junko

by TricksterNag1to



Series: Chainsmokers AU [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Chainsmokers AU, Gekkogahara uses it pronouns hi, Human Monokuma, Junko get your fucking priorities straight, Trans Ryota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: Who was up at three in the morning, worrying about make-up?Junko Enoshima. That's who.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheinsaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/gifts).



Beep.

Ryota sprung up from a sound sleep at the sound of his phone buzzing. Staring at the cartoon clock across the room, it was three in the morning. .....Who would be up this late? He rubbed his eyes at the image of Super Squishy Bo-Ko on his phone, as well as six messages from Junko Enoshima- the popular freshman that was two doors down from him.

"MITA-CHAAAAAAN I'M OUT OF FOUNDATION ;A;" her message read in all caps, scaring the poor art student half to death. Apparently this was happening now- who needed foundation this late at night anyways?

Sighing as he pounded a response into his phone, Mitarai replied with "I thought you were hurt... (╥_╥)" before placing his phone face-down next to him.

Two minutes of drifting to sleep went by until his phone vibrated again. "I *AM* HURT!! I'M A 110 PORCELAIN!! THOSE ARE EXPENSIVE!!! MITA-CHAN I CAN'T BE BEAUTIFUL IF MY FACE IS SPLOTCHY ;A;" Junko explained from her bathroom, clacking her nails against her screen as she stared at the bits of acne that resided on her cheeks. Normally, Junko would of woken up Celes or Kyouko- but Celes would of killed her if she was woken up and Kyouko would shrug like he always did.

Looking into the small living room with the heavily stained couch and her little brother, asleep in a ball on one side, she smiled as she flipped through her friend's blogs and media pages. A soft 'ping' left the blonde's phone when she saw the rudest, most hurtful and despair inducing message of mankind. "Wait... Its two thirty. Why do you need it now?" Ryota had the indecency to ask. Before she could reply, he added another message. "Why not wait until morning?" his text read.

As Junko slammed her thumbs against the keyboard of her flip phone, she didn't understand how someone had the NERVE to not just GET that type of thing. "i can't!! my life is over mita-chan!! i can't be perfect without perfect foundation!!" she whined before slamming her phone with a 'clack'.

 

For the fourth time, Ryota was rudely awakened by his phone. He never got enough sleep, with insomnia and helping with the biker girl who needed tutoring, and Chisa constantly straining him to be social. "Enoshima, I don't get it..." he replied, rolling onto the other side of his twin bed, he could see the tiny lump that called itself Gekkogahara across the room as it held a stuffed rabbit to its chest, a stuffed fish as its pillow.

 

Hopefully she would lay off for the night, but he was wrong. Another low vibration made its way across his pillow with a horrifying text message. "for your punishment, the princess junko declares that you'll come cuddle with her in bed because she's oh so very cold!!" From the side of the bathroom sink, Junko grinned to herself, twisting a lock of hair in between her fingers.

 

Junko responded seconds later, as predicted. How did someone type that fast? "huh? what do you mean? it's a punitive system dummy!! you come warm me up and i forgive you as a result!!"

"As... A result of what? (┳Д┳)" Ryota whispered into speech to text as he stood in the closet, a few boxes from his drawing tablet and supplies littered the floor as be wiggled out of his shirt with one free hand. Then he paused "Is this a roleplay?" He whispered again " Ryota stands present, nervous. He's ready." he typed back frantically before looking down at his bare chest.

 

Sadly, two breasts sat there, round and awful. He had to pick between top surgery and tuition- and tuition won. For now, binding was his only option. Mentally kicking his dysphoria aside, he noticed Junko had texted him back a very expressive message.

 

"bring your weird anime and kaomojis over here and keep my feet warm!!! i'm FREEEEEZING!" Ryota began trying an an apology but a moment later, she sent another message. "and it's not a roleplay!!! i'm just bored and bringing out my old personas!! :3" Once again, Junko beat him to sending a message before he could think straight, not that he was straight. "but they're boring already so i'm gonna be blunt: come sleep with me! >:0"

 

Ryota frowned as he punched in one final message to his friend. "Enoshima, I'm glad we can talk about this but can I go to bed?" he asked before crawling back into bed and tossing his phone across the room. From the living room couch she was perched on, Junko realized that wimpy slice of pumpkin pie had a point, and she had forgotten what she was upset about as she watched Kuma stumble out of the bathroom, leaving the door open.

 

"Rawr rawr rawr..." he grumbled, plopping back on the couch with a few little grumbles before his sister covered him with a blanket and walked back to her bed, filled with three lovely, sleeping partners. However, Ryota heard his phone beep one last time, forcing him to run to end of his bed. Junko had the nerve to ask him why he was up this late.

 

 


End file.
